Lying to you
by DarkBlueOwl
Summary: Is Draco oblivious or is he ignoring Harry's feelings? Song Fic.


Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

Harry thinking is in italics. Song in bold. rest of the story in normal... i guess. :)

Sorry for mistakes.

Enjoy.! Please. Please Do.

And I dont own Harry Potter or The Song.

And Sorry for lack of just about everything. but as this was written at 3AM. :D I may add or Fix later. maybe.

* * *

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night **

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

_As part of the new requirement of going back to Hogwarts for the eighth year, we have to have a "buddy" from a different house. To "strengthen bonds" and to talk about the war, or whatever is on our mind. It's therapy but instead of a doctor we have a "buddy". Of course we don't choose our partners, so before me sits Draco Malfoy. He's telling me about his first night back, how he has constant nightmares, and how he doesn't have a clue as to why he came back to Hogwarts. Nodding and saying yeah at the right moments, I'm staring into his beautiful grey eyes that turn a perfect shade of silver in the moonlight. _

**He'll never fall in love**

**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile **

**That I know all his favorite songs**

_After months of being buddies we've finally gotten to be friends, and he's lightened up on being a rightful git all the time. Draco, Pansy whose Hermione's Buddy and Blaise whose Ron's buddy now sit with us at the Gryffindor table. _

"Pansy, Sod off." Draco says as he removes his arm from around hers.

"Awh Dray, its love, he's gorgeous even if he's a muggle" pansy says as she giddily smiles into space.

"Pansy, Love doesn't last. I swear I will never fall in love its way too much trouble" He laughs as he looks at Ron who laughs with him_. I laugh along with them even though Ginny and Hermione send death glares. After all the time I've gotten to know him, I've really come to love everything about him. Though I'd never tell him, I'm more scared of how to tell Ginny._

**And I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue**

**Born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

"Hey Harry do you love Ginny?" Draco asks.

Harry nearly chokes on his breath, completely taken aback by the question.

_When I look at him the moon is full and his eyes are shining, I can't stop staring. What do I even answer? No I love you Draco be mine. Idiot. _

"Um, well I do. But I'm not sure if it's more sisterly or girlfriend type." I say a faint blush rise on his cheeks.

"Oh" is all he says before he rolls to his side and continues reading his book.

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on**

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long**

**And he sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**

_Sitting in the library, studying for yet another test, I lose myself in his every movement. _

"Harry, hello, Harry what are you staring at?" Draco waves his hands in front of Harry's face continually trying to get his attention. " You're drooling, are you really that bored that you're sleeping with your eyes open?" Harry wipes his face and starts to stand.

"Sorry, Haha I think I'm gonna go back, I'll see you later" He runs a hand through his hair as he walks back to his common room.

**I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue**

**Born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

**He stands there, then walks away**

**My God, if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you**

Another Slap hits his face before he can utter one sorry.

"Ginny" Another Slap, tears start to run down her face.

"I'm sorry" _I can't love you Ginny._ Another slap, then another, then a punch to the stomach he watches as Ginny walks away and right past Draco who sees everything. Then he continues walking, as if he never even saw Harry.

_Slapped four times, then got punched and you still don't notice me. DRACO MALFOY I LOVE YOU!_ His figure disappears beyond the corner.

**He'd never tell you**

**But he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is**

**My God, he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make-up**

**And pray for a miracle**

"Haha, I really love this muggle item it's called a guitar do you know what it is? I make music, it's so fun. Hey harry are you ok? Are you having nightmares again you have dark circles under your eyes"_He sees everything but my love, are blatantly ignoring it or do you really not see it? After the war I asked for nothing, but now all I want is one miracle, your love. _

"Ah, yeah just a little bit, but there not as bad as they were so I'll be fine" _I smile before I start to leave the room. It hurts to act normal around you._

"Where are you going?" Draco asks his eyes brows rising in curiosity.

"Bed" He opens the door and walks out before the tears fall on his cheeks.

**Yes, I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**And he loves to argue**

**Oh, and it kills me**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

"Harry" Draco grabs Harrys arm before he heads into the Great Hall, dragging him to a quiet corner.

"I just heard that you broke it off with Ginny. Is that why she was slapping you?, I thought you might have just pissed her off or something, is that also why you haven't been sleeping?"

"Yeah I did, but that's not the reason, just forget it Draco" He tries to push passed him but Draco stops him.

"Wait harry, do you love someone else?"

"Yes" _Why can't you see it? Why can't you understand?_

"Haha really? Hm, let me guess not Pansy right?" He eyes Harry who shakes his head.

**And if you ask me if I love him...**

**If you ask me if I love him...**

**I'd lie**

"Me?" He asks in a joking tone as he laughs at even the idea of it.

"No" _Yes! _Harry pushes past Draco, and doesn't stop walking till he reaches the lake, leaving behind a dumfounded blond. As tears pour down his cheeks, and his heart breaks.

"I was just joking" Draco says before he walks back into the Great Hall.

* * *

Jessica: Well... I'm sorry Harry

Harry: -Sniff sniff- It's ok, i'm just not meant for happiness.

Jessica: Harry! Don't say that, people who read this story love you!

Harry: -Hopeful face- Do they?

Jessica: Well if they do they will review and say they do... maybe ill write a sequal for your love. Just for you Harry.

Harry: You mean Draco will love me?

Jessica: well we'll see. :)


End file.
